I care
by fruity1
Summary: 1x2 get together, plus conflicts. Relena's holding a party, and she wants Heero. Now Heero has to make a horrible choice. Save the world and relena and lose the one he loves(DUO), or be responsible for the death of the Queen of the World


Hiyas all,  
  
This is a PG-13 currently, but it might become R, though I doubt it. There will be YAOI, ANGST, citrus, m/m, cursing  
  
Please review 2 tell me wat u thinks : )  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing, or any external characters I make up. Yay it's a free world  
  
CHAPTER ONE  
  
Heero Yuy. Mr. Perfect Soldier, ruthless killing machine, born and bred for the war and nothing else. No life, no emotion. Just cold, inhuman, dead. There wasn't room for anything else. Anyone else. Least of all Duo.  
  
'But as if I care!' Duo thought loudly. He didn't care. Never had, never would. Why should he? What was the point? It wasn't like Heero was beautiful, or sensual, or charismatic in his own, dangerously sexy kind of way. No, course not. He didn't give a rat's ass about what those stupid, emotionless eyes saw in him, what that perfect impassive face would be like to kiss, how that beautiful, wonderful, wet dream provoking body would feel- Shit!  
  
Heero was cold. Inhuman. Duo had said that already, but it was true. Heero was dead inside. His heart had been either caged and locked away, never existed, or had been shattered and lost so long ago, it no longer mattered.  
  
Which was the point, it no longer mattered. Regardless of whether his heart existed or not, Heero was the Perfect Soldier, and would always be the Perfect Soldier. And he meant nothing to Duo... And Duo meant nothing to him...  
  
Duo blinked back tears, "Boys don't cry," he chanted under his breath, "boys don't cry."  
  
Duo swung his eyes to Heero, who was sitting, back ramrod straight, in a battered wooden chair, slender fingers skittering across the laptop keyboard - oblivious. Duo relaxed when he felt his tears subside, letting out a soft, barely audible sigh.  
  
He was being stupid. So maybe he liked Heero a little, just a smidgen, you know? It was just a tiny crush, and Heero was so very very straight. Telling Heero meant facing a scary lookin' Hee-chan, gunpoint and a cold- blooded 'omae o korosu Duo'. And he just couldn't be bothered dealing with that twice in one week.  
  
So he'd get over his 'little crush'. Simple as that. Duo attempted to rake his eyes down Heero's form in a purely analytical way, noting Heero was dressed in his usual garb, spandex shorts and green tank and......... God who was Duo kidding? Looking at Heero in an analytical way?  
  
Yeah right! He'd have turned straight before that day came. Duo lingered on the lean muscles of Heero's body, the perfectly formed legs, chest and shoulders, the smooth, silken skin wrapping it all up like a gift from heaven--  
  
Duo hastily wrenched his eyes away from Heero before he began thinking impure... Scratch that; make it downright, dirty thoughts. Perhaps he should analyze his own, Shinigami pajamas. Duo, being the individual he was, was wearing his black silk boxers, with red chibi Shinigami's all over them.  
  
Duo tried to recline in the unyielding brass chair to get a better look at his boxers, when he realized that the chair wasn't working with him. The five Gundam pilots' safehouse was just a tad on the lines of pov. Cracked wooden floors, dusty, cobwebbed corners, several pieces of decomposing antique furniture, and somehow, amidst all the crap, Duo had snuck in a fridge.  
  
Duo fiddled with the tail of his braid, feeling bouts of springy chestnut brush his bare back when he shifted. Eyeing Heero, he plastered a big, over- hyperactive grin on his face and rocked onto the back legs of his chair.  
  
"Hey, Hee-chan?" He began happily.  
  
No reaction.  
  
Duo shrugged and bounced to his feet. He pranced across the room until he stood by Heero's side. Then bent down next to Heero's ear, cupped his mouth in his hands and hollered. "HEY HEE-CHAN!!!"  
  
SMACK. Without hesitation, Heero slapped him, cranking his head to the side. Duo staggered backwards with the force of the blow, tripped over a bag and fell flat on his ass.  
  
"H-Hee-chan?" Duo asked; the fear in his eyes half-shielded by his bangs.  
  
Heero stood. He glanced briefly at Duo, and what Duo saw scared the shit out of him. The face was a smooth mask, the eyes, vacant. "Don't call me that," Heero said flatly, and then swept coldly out of the room.  
  
Duo pressed a hand to his cheek. It burned and throbbed, and he felt kinda dizzy.  
  
A second later, Duo had flung open the bedroom door and was storming down the stairs, temper flaring in his eyes. Sure Heero had punched him before, but this time it had been totally UNCALLED for. All he'd wanted to ask was if Heero wanted breakfast. Breakfast! Was that a crime?  
  
Duo swung around a corner, his braid snapping behind him as he spun, grinding his teeth and following the sound of Heero's 'hn's'. He raged past a startled Wufei, who was sitting at the dining table with his glass halfway up to his mouth and whirled around the last corner.  
  
"That stupid Hee-chan, he is so gone," Duo muttered. Duo took another step and looked up just in time to meet Heero's green back before literally bouncing off it and ending up back where he'd started, on his ass. Not to be deterred, Duo raised his eyes and opened his mouth to snarl at the superhuman boy, when his violet eyes flicked to who was beside Heero, and grew very, very round.  
  
"Relena..." he breathed, staring at her like she was an alien.  
  
The girl belonging to the elaborate dress and pink shoes stared back, coolly. It wasn't an evil stare, it wasn't bitchy and it wasn't even condescending. Just... cool.  
  
Duo meeped. He would've scuttled backwards if it hadn't been for his pride. It was too creepy watching an eccentric girly girl turn all sophisticated, womanly on you. 'Rivalrivalrivalrival' his head screamed as Duo regarded her like she'd grown four extra heads.  
  
"Hello Duo," Relena smiled, almost sympathetically.  
  
Duo snapped out of his trance. A huge grin enveloped his face, and he lifted his hand in an extravagant wave. "Hey there, Lena. What brings you to the safehouse no one except Gundam pilots should know about?"  
  
That brought her back. Relena flushed darkly, girlish and giddy once more. "Oh, well I... I..." she pursed her lips and thrust a letter into Heero's hand, glaring a bit at the cheery Duo, still on his ass on the linoleum.  
  
Heero took the letter, a bland expression on his face. "What is it?"  
  
Duo snapped his gaze to Heero and narrowed his eyes. Was it his imagination, or had Heero's voice just gotten a whole load softer and... nicer?  
  
Relena flushed, and Duo stilled the impulse to growl and bare his teeth at her.  
  
"Well it's an invitation to my party; I wanted to give it to you personally and since you didn't have a phone..." She trailed off under Duo's glower.  
  
"You jeopardized our security, just to invite us to your party?" Duo asked, leaving out the 'stupid' before the 'party'.  
  
Relena turned to Heero pleadingly, "but I need your protection, Heero. I need..." she hesitated, her eyes unconsciously lingering on Duo with distaste, "all the Gundam pilots; there may be assassins and members of the old factions at this function."  
  
Heero didn't blink.  
  
A few seconds passed, and then, "Well of course we're not going! We've missions to complete out here you know," Duo babbled, hopping to his feet. "I'm sure you really wanted us to come Lena, but it's just too damn bad, we've all got such busy schedules and all that, well it sure was nice talking to you again bye-bye now-"  
  
A hand clamped down on Duo's wrist, and he froze. Silence hung in the air as Heero held Duo's wrist, which was about to shut the door on Relena's pale, hopeful face.  
  
Duo craned his neck around, his eyes imploringly large. 'Please say we can't go,' he communicated through his expression.  
  
Either Heero didn't look, or Heero didn't care.  
  
"We'll be there."  
  
Relena smiled warmly, and catching Heero unawares, Duo slammed the door on Relena so fast; Heero couldn't have stopped him even if he'd known what Duo had been about to do. Furious that Heero had agreed, Duo opened his big mouth to blurt something stupid, when pair of merciless, Prussian eyes fastened on his, and the grip on his wrist tightened.  
  
Instantly Duo was on his knees and whimpering in pain, "Gomen nasai, Heero." He yelped, wincing as the pain intensified. "Sorry, sorry, sorry Heero!" He whimpered.  
  
Suddenly Heero released Duo's wrist, and the American collapsed on his knees, his shoulders sagging, chest heaving. Another yelp was forced out of his mouth when Heero jerked Duo up by his braid, so that he stood facing him directly.  
  
Threading his fingers through the loose braid at Duo's scalp, Heero pulled the slender boy close and locked gazes with him. Duo's violet eyes blazed with a mixture of fear and fury, while Heero's twin icebergs bored down into him. They stayed that way for a long time.  
  
Something flitted across the Perfect Soldier's expression, clouded his cold, Prussian eyes. Duo's heart fluttered as a gentle hand landed on the small of his back and pulled him closer. His heart pummeled his ribcage and his face flushed with heat, now conscious of every lean, hard muscle pressing up against him.  
  
"Duo..." Heero growled in that soft, deep, oh-so sexy voice.  
  
THE END  
  
Ooooh cliffhanger, ok I couldn't think of a way to end it  
  
Next time: they go Relena's party, Relena gets pushy with Heero, Duo gets drunk 


End file.
